Der Brief
by Levitt
Summary: Alexander ist auf den Weg zu Hephaistion Räumen, dort angekommen findet ihr zwar Hephaistion nicht, dafür allerdings etwas anderes...


Es ist spät in einer lauen Sommernacht.  
Alexander eilt mit wehendem, nachtblauem Chiton durch die Gänge seines Palastes in Babylon.

Er ist auf dem Weg zu Hephaistion's Gemächern.

Vor den beiden schweren Holztüren, die den Zugang zu den Räumen seines Geliebten verschließen, bleibt der König abrupt stehen, atmet tief ein, dann ebenso tief wieder aus, strafft seine Haltung und öffnet schließlich mit beiden Händen schwungvoll die Türen.

„Hephaistion, ich…", beginnt er, doch bricht mitten im Satz ab als er, mit schnellem Blick erkennt, dass sich, bis auf den Diener, niemand im Raum befindet.

Irritiert blickt er den Diener an, fragt unwirsch:

„Wo ist er?"

Der Diener gibt sich unterwürfig, senkt seine Augen und deutet eine leichte Verbeugung an, ehe er antwortet:

„Mein Herr wurde zu den Stallungen gerufen, weil sein Pferd schwer erkrankt sei, Herr.

Er bittet Euch hier auf ihn zu warten, wenn es Euch beliebt.  
Er sagte er sei bald zurück, Herr."

Der Diener hält den Blick gesenkt, aus Furcht den Zorn des Königs auf sich zu lenken, nun da er ihm solch schlechte Nachricht überbringen musste.

Doch Alexander ist bester Stimmung.  
Mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung entlässt er den Bediensteten.

„Danke. Du kannst gehen. Ich werde auf ihn warten."

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung entfernt er sich schnell, um dem König keine Gelegenheit zu geben seine Meinung zu ändern.

Er schließt die schweren Türen fast geräuschlos hinter sich und lässt den König allein in den Räumen seines Herren zurück.

Alexander, der noch nie allein in Hephaistion's Gemächern war, sieht sich neugierig um.

Ihm gefällt mit welch gutem Geschmack sein Geliebter seine Räume hat einrichten lassen.

Mit leisem Lachen entdeckt er, dass es sogar einen Schreibtisch gibt, ähnlich seines eigenen, auf dem sich Berge von Karten, Papieren, Briefen und allerlei anderer Dinge angesammelt haben.

Neugierig tritt der König näher, übersieht dabei an einer Ecke des Tisches den Stapel Papiere, der über die Kante des Tisches hinausragt, streift den Stapel und bringt ihn in einem heillosen Durcheinander zu Fall.

„Bei allen Göttern…", flucht er, beugt sich nieder um die Papiere aufzusammeln.

Ungeduldig schiebt er einfach die Papiere zusammen, sollte Hephaistion doch später alles selbst wieder nach seinem Sinn sortieren.

Den Stapel in beiden Händen, richtet er sich auf um die Papiere zurück auf den Schreibtisch zu legen, als sein Blick auf ein an der Ecke liegen gebliebenes Blatt fällt, das eindeutig Hephaistion's Handschrift trägt.  
Es scheint sich dabei um einen Brief zu handeln, wie er feststellt als er genauer hinsieht.

Vorsichtig legt er den Papierstapel auf dem Tisch ab.  
Unschlüssig sieht er auf den Brief.

Nachdenklich geht er um den Tisch herum, den Brief immer im Fokus.

Schließlich siegt seine Neugier.  
Mit seiner rechten Hand greift er sich den Brief und hält ihn unter den Schein der Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch.

Mit Erstaunen liest er die Anrede.

Mein Geliebter.

Jetzt ist Alexanders Neugier endgültig geweckt.

Mit dem Brief in der Hand setzt er sich auf den, am Schreibtisch stehenden Stuhl, zieht die Kerze so zu sich herüber, dass er gutes Licht zum lesen hat und beginnt den Brief zu lesen.

Mein Geliebter

Es ist der Vorabend Deiner Hochzeit und ich sitze hier mit schwerem Herzen, obwohl ich mich doch eigentlich für Dich freuen sollte.

Ja mein Alexander, ich sollte mich freuen für Dich, nun da Du endlich eine Frau gefunden hast, die Dir den, von allen so lang ersehnten, Erben schenken wird.

Ich sollte mich freuen für Dich, Geliebter, doch ich vermag es nicht.

Zu schwer ist mein Herz und zu groß ist der Schmerz in meiner Seele.

Von Morgen an wird zwischen uns nichts mehr so sein, wie es bisher war.

Ich werde Dich an sie verlieren, Licht meines Lebens, darüber mache ich mir keine Illusionen mehr.

Denn nicht ich werde es sein, der Dir Deinen Erben schenken wird, so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte.

Die Götter wissen wie sehr, doch hat Mutter Natur es nun einmal so nicht vorgesehen.

Mir bleibt nur mich in den Hintergrund zurück zu ziehen.  
Von dort werde ich weiter über Dich wachen, wie ich es all die Jahre tat, seit unserer ersten Begegnung damals in Mieza.

Erinnerst Du Dich noch, mein Alexander?

Ich erinnere mich, als sei es erst Gestern gewesen.

Der Blick Deiner wunderschönen Augen traf mich wie ein Blitz, der mir mitten ins Herz schlug und alles was ich von diesem Augenblick an wollte war bei Dir, an Deiner Seite, zu sein.

Die Götter meinten es gut mit mir, denn sie haben die Gebete des Knaben, der ich damals noch war, erhört und mehr.

Sie schenkten mir Deine Liebe und die wohl glücklichsten Jahre meines Lebens, an Deiner Seite.

Du und ich, Geliebter wir teilten soviel, so unendlich viel.

Ich weiß, ich sollte dankbar sein für all die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam hatten und bei Zeus, das bin ich auch.  
Aber ich hatte gehofft uns bliebe ein ganzes gemeinsames Leben.

Wie kann ich nur weiterleben?  
Ohne Dich an meiner Seite, mein Alexander, der Du die Sonne in meinem Universum bist.

Wie lange kann ein Mensch ohne Sonne überleben?

Nun, ich werde hier im Schatten warten bis vielleicht, eines Tages, Dein strahlender Schein mein Leben wieder erhellt.

Es mag Dir seltsam erscheinen, aber ich trage diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung in meinem Herzen, dass Du sie nicht so lieben wirst wie mich und dass Du das erkennst, bevor es für uns beide zu spät ist.

Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch.  
Es ist nicht so, dass ich Dir Dein Glück nicht gönne, ich hoffe das weißt Du.

Ich bin nur so schrecklich eifersüchtig.  
Eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie es nun sein wird die an Deiner Seite einschläft, an Deiner Seite aufwacht und auch sonst all das mit Dir teilen wird was bisher unser war.

Aber ich rede schon wieder so dumm wie ein Schuljunge, nicht wahr?

Ich wünsche Dir so sehr Deinen Erben und alles Glück dieser Welt, Geliebter.

Vergib mir meine Unfähigkeit Dich mit ihr zu teilen, doch ich vermag es nicht.

Heute und hier trennen sich unsere Wege als Liebende.

Ich lasse Dich los, werde glücklich, mein Alexander und ich werde zufrieden sein.

In Liebe  
auf immer Dein

Hephaistion

Mit zitternder Hand legt der König den Brief, beinahe zärtlich, auf den Tisch.  
Tränen rinnen über seine Wangen.  
Sein Atem geht schwer.

„Oh Hephaistion", flüstert ergriffen.

Er lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, schließt seine Augen und in seiner Fantasie sieht er den Geliebten an dessen Schreibtisch sitzen während er diesen Brief schreibt.

Er sieht den Schmerz auf Hephaistion's Gesicht, sieht wie seine Hand zittert als er die Feder in die Tinte taucht, sieht die Tränen, die dabei über seine Wangen laufen.

Spuren dieser Tränen sind selbst jetzt noch auf dem Brief zu sehen, erinnert sich Alexander.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht Alexander wie Hephaistion die Feder beiseite legt als der Brief beendet ist.  
Dann sieht er wie Hephaistion seine rechte Hand zur Faust ballt.  
Wie sich diese Faust langsam seinem Mund nähert und er sie gegen seine Lippen drückt um einen Aufschrei zu ersticken, der ihm entweichen will, als die Trauer und der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Geliebten ihn übermannen.

Alexander sieht auch wie Hephaistion den Brief erneut zur Hand nimmt, wie er die Zeilen mit seinen Augen überfliegt und ihn schließlich unter einen großen Stapel Papier schiebt bevor er aufsteht und den Raum verlässt.

Irritiert öffnet Alexander seine Augen.

Er fragt sich warum die Götter ihm diese Bilder gezeigt haben.  
Als ob sein Herz nicht schon schwer genug geworden war, seit er die Zeilen des Mannes gelesen hatte, der ihm einfach alles bedeutet.

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken bleibt der König am Schreibtisch sitzen.

So findet ihn Hephaistion, als er mit schnellen Schritten seine Gemächer betritt, nachdem er die Türen mit Schwung aufgestoßen hat.

Erschrocken blickt der König auf und sieht Richtung Tür.

Sein Blick trifft den Hephaistion's.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellt Hephaistion's Gesicht.

„Du bist hier…", stellt Hephaistion erfreut fest während er an seinen Schreibtisch tritt.

Beim näher kommen entdeckt er die Tränenspuren auf des Königs Gesicht.

Fragend sieht er ihn an.

Alexander steht auf, geht langsam auf seinen Geliebten zu, zieht ihn in seine Arme und drückt ihn fest an sich.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", sagt er mit sanfter Stimme.

Hephaistion, rückt etwas von ihm ab und sieht ihn verständnislos an, mit fragendem Blick an.

Alexanders Augen weisen auf den Brief, der auf dem Tisch direkt vor ihnen liegt.

Hephaistion's Augen weiten sich vor Schreck.

Beschämt senkt er den Blick zu Boden.

Alexander hebt sein Kinn an, zwingt ihn so den König anzusehen.

„Warum hast du mir den Brief damals nicht gegeben, Liebster?" fragt er leise.

„Stattdessen gingst du mir aus dem Weg, hast meine Nähe gemieden, wann immer du konntest und ich bin schier verrückt geworden, weil ich nicht wusste was der Grund war.

Zugegeben, ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
Aber du kennst mich, Hephaistion.  
Du weißt, wie selbstsüchtig ich bisweilen sein kann."

Während er spricht lässt er seine Augen ihre ganz eigene Sprache sprechen, denn sein Blick lässt Hephaistion's nur für das kurze, notwendige Blinzeln los.

Hephaistion hält dem Blick des Königs stand, entzieht dessen Hand jedoch sein Kinn und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um so wieder eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und Alexander zu bringen.

Schließlich antwortet er leise, mit unsicherer Stimme: „Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Dieser Brief hätte deinen Seelenfrieden zu sehr stören können. Du solltest doch mit Roxanne glücklich werden.  
Wer hätte damals schon ahnen können dass das nicht möglich sein würde."

Alexander überwindet die Distanz, indem er Hephaistion kurzerhand wieder in seine Arme zieht.

„Oh Hephaistion!  
All die Monate und all der Schmerz…  
Hätten wir uns das nicht ersparen können?" fragt er traurig.

Hephaistion schüttelt leicht den Kopf, rührt sich aber sonst nicht.

„Das lag nicht in unserer Macht, Alexander.  
Es war die Entscheidung der Götter, denke ich.

Vielleicht wollten sie uns so auf den Weg zurückführen, den das Schicksal für uns vorgesehen hat", sagt er nachdenklich.

„Du meinst Dich und mich, Seite an Seite bis zum Ende, so wie wir es uns einst versprachen?"  
Mit flehendem Blick sieht Alexander den Geliebten an.

Hephaistion sieht Alexander tief in die Augen und nickt, während ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt.

„Ja, mein Alexander.  
Du und ich, Seite an Seite bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Jetzt ist es Hephaistion der den erleichterten König in seine Arme zieht.


End file.
